


Hold the Line

by CamCamx3



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Kind of sad ending tbh, M/M, One Shot, References to Sex, Reinhardt is a gentle giant who deserves to be loved and respected, Reinhardt x Reader, Romance, but also not sorry, sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamCamx3/pseuds/CamCamx3
Summary: A simple life that allowed you to help those who could not help themselves was all you could ask for, and you had it. But as the Omnic Crisis begins to take its toll on the world at large, you find yourself in a life all but simple as you make your way through the chaos with a German giant as your saving grace."Did you expect me to stay?""A strong will like yours would be wasted anywhere else, my friend."





	Hold the Line

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a one-shot a year or so ago and never actually got around to writing it. Now here it is.

It was just a mission like all the others: rendezvous at the target location and eliminate all threats with minimal casualties. You had done these kinds of missions tens of times, if maybe even peaking around the one hundred mark, over your years with Overwatch. Risking your life wasn't something you were afraid of, especially when it meant you could save countless others from the tyranny of evil. It might be a bit cliche, you won't lie about that, but it was just one way to pay back the service you had been given back then by a giant German man in, ironically, shining armor.

* * *

At the start of the Omnic Crisis, you had just been a simple doctor, nothing special like the ones advancing the various fields of healthcare throughout the world. You were just a practitioner of common medicine for common people in the middle of a sickened city covered in filth and crime. It wasn't the safest of places to make a living, but you didn't care about the money or the possibilities of harm to yourself as much as you cared about helping those stricken with pain and disease. A normal day was all you had planned, a few appointments here, a walk-in for some of the elderly who couldn't come to you, and then you'd go home to ready yourself for the next day. A simple life that you enjoyed.

But you remember how that day went south very quickly, the first explosion ringing out across the city's daily noise. You remember the way you dropped the medication you were beginning to talk about to the mother of a small child with the flu. The child's screams pierced the air like a gunshot as her mother pulled her child close into her bosom, and before you knew it you were running outside to what you would have never expected.

You had never really thought of omnics as much besides robots built to serve humanity for the greater good. Although you had heard the stories about Omnica going under due to corporate fraud, you didn't think anything of what would happen to the omnic population. As it turned out, they just kept running along with what they had initially had been programmed to do, and the city lived with their presence for as long as you could remember peacefully.

Now, however, before you in the alley stood an omnic with a man struggling against the grasp the machine had around his throat. The man's eyes bulged outwards and his face had turned a deep red, his actions becoming weaker as the omnic held him in place. You rushed over to the two, grabbing at the arm of the machine before being knocked to the ground. The omnic looked at you, its lights glowing ruby red, an aura of hostility emanating from the stare alone. Fear struck you to the core as shivers went rippled throughout your body, but you stood again and tried to help the man. You tackled the omnic shoulder first causing it to release the man from its grasp as you and the omnic tumbled to the ground. Gasps and coughs came from the man now behind you, and you turned to ask if he was okay before being spun onto your back and pinned to the ground.

The omnic was on top of you, one metallic hand holding both your arms above your head, its knees locking your legs in place. Face to face you were with an omnic who was far physically superior to you, and you now were subdued fully. You closed your eyes as you awaited what was possibly next, but nothing came. Instead, you heard a resounding clang and a curse before you felt the restraint on your wrists loosen, your legs freeing up slightly. Hesitantly, you opened your eyes to see the man you had just saved, breathing heavily, foot extended into the omnic's side and ankle wrapped by the omnic's other hand. He had kicked the machine in an attempt to save you, but got caught up by the omnic and was now struggling to break free again.

Without thinking, you kicked your legs outwards, the omnic losing its balance as its knees lost the hold they had on you. The grip on your wrists disappeared and you scrambled out from underneath your assailant, its hand grabbing your coat as you stood. You heard the fabric rip as you pulled forward out of the reach of the omnic, yours hands stopping you from colliding with the wall in front of you. Adrenaline was coursing through your veins as you searched for anything that you could use to combat the omnic's superior resilience. The man's cursing was beginning to turn into howls of pain, but you knew if you tried to help now it wouldn't lead to much. So you ran, ran out of the alleyway to find any godforsaken tool to use.

You hadn't noticed the screaming that had been coming from the main street, the cries of terror and clammer of so many feet running along the barely paved street. In that moment, you were brought back to the reality of your city as another explosion boomed in the near distance. True fear began to creep into your skin, a crawling sensation itching just below. A nightmare had descended on this small city you called a home, that many people called home, and what was there to do but run? You stood there, shocked and scared, as faces you had seen many times in your days here flashed by, their expressions mixtures of panic and confusion.

The sounds of a child's crying called you back to reality, remembering what you had to do. Through the people fleeing you saw a lone shovel laying up against the wall of a building across the street. You pushed your way through the seeming sea of people to reach the other side, hoping that the man was still okay. You grabbed the shovel in your hands, holding it like a bat, before trying your best to quickly return to the struggling man. As you crossed again, another explosion broke the noise, closer than the previous ones, much closer. You and several others were knocked down by the sheer force, dust and small rubble raining down from above. Down the street, not even a couple hundred yards, fire danced dangerously. Through the flames, you could see figures standing ominously, unaffected. You shook your head once, twice, and stumbled into the alleyway as you tried to pick yourself up.

Back in the alleyway, you came across a scene you had dreaded the possibility of. Lying there unmoving on the ground was the man you had desperately tried to save, who had even desperately tried to save you. The omnic loomed over him, hands firmly tightened around the man's neck again, unnoticing of your presence just yet. With vigor and anger, you yelled without rhyme or reason as you moved to smash the shovel into the machine. It turned to you as the shovel blade connected with its head, knocking it off of the man and onto the ground. You lifted the shovel again and brought it down swiftly with all your might. The sounds of metal connecting with metal overtook the sounds coming in the from the streets as you continued to assault the omnic with blind rage. Only until you heard the yells of someone telling you to stop did you take in what you had done. Now in dismay, the omnic laid there, sparks sizzling in the air from the damage you had done to it. The robot twitched in various places, the lights on its face weakly glowing red before suddenly going still. You watched as its lights slowly faded away, and turned to see the mother you had been seeing just moments ago, her child hiding behind her mother's dress.

You motioned to the woman to help you move the man into your small office, lifting him onto a small examination bench in a separate room. You asked the mother to lock the doors as you handed her the keys, prepping to check if the man was still capable of being saved. He was still breathing slightly, but each breath was rough and shallow. Likely a crushed windpipe, you thought, but there was no way you had the supplies or expertise to help him yourself. All you could do was inject the man with an emergency painkiller you had just in case and watch as he slowly slipped away from the mortal world. You remember crying yourself to sleep that day as the city around you met a fate you could have never imagined.

* * *

A gentle pat on your back knocked you out of your flashback, a light but hearty laugh sounding off with your jolted reaction. "What are you thinking about so intensely today, my friend?" said a voice you recognized simply from the accent alone. You turned to see the German giant himself, Reinhardt Wilhelm, in all his glory. Donned in a basic Overwatch outfit of deep blue and white, he towered over you, a full grin adorning his face.

"Oh, nothing really. The past and its intricacies, what I could have done better," you replied, your eyes trailing off as you spoke. Reinhardt knew very well what you meant by the past; there wasn't much to refer to but that event.

"Ahh, well we can't change the past. We must live with what has happened to us and to those we had the pleasure of living with, no matter how long that was." Reinhard said, his hand circling your back. You couldn't help but smile because he was right.

"Thank you, Reinhardt, for everything…"

* * *

For days, you hid within the confines of your office with the mother and her child. You worried about what you would have to do if the omnics found you all. There wasn't anything to fight back with here in your office, and you couldn't risk having the two of them be hurt. You'd have to do your best to protect them at all costs, there was no other reasonable option.

Some days, you could hear fighting outside, people shouting and every now and then gunshots. You did your best to comfort the two trapped here with you, especially the child who had grown more restless over time. She had been taking the medication, but it didn't seem like it was doing much to help. Stress must have been keeping her from beginning to recover, you concluded, and you tried to help her and the mother stay calm and hopeful. But as the days went on and the city would be overcome by uncomfortable silence only to have that shattered by destruction, the ability to stay calm was dwindling. The thought of hope that we'd be rescued from this hell was becoming just a distant dream.

Around a week in, they found you three, the morning light barely shining through the closed window of the office. The crash of the door coming down snapped you awake and up to your feet. You could hear the sudden cry of the child and the gasp of the mother from behind you. Tensing up, you prepared yourself to try and make an opening for the two of them to escape. You directed them to run at the first moment they could and to not look back, to save themselves and not worry about you. The mother disagreed with you at first, but when you gave her a look of desperation, she silently nodded her head before firmly hoisting her child into her arms. All of you weren't going to make it out of this, that was just too ideal. Someone had to save them, and you were ready to be that someone.

You charged the two omnics who had broken in, taking the one on the right down with you as the other moved to grab you. The sound of hurried footsteps and the fading cries of the child echoed in the alleyway as you rolled off the omnic towards the alleyway exit. You stood and readied yourself to hold back the omnics from catching the fleeing mother. All you had to do was hold them off long enough for them to get far away from here. You closed your eyes briefly, hoped they would be okay, and breathed deeply. Opening your eyes, you saw the two omnics standing in front of you, lights red just like the last one you had seen.

The fight wasn't very long, you knew it wouldn't last long but it had to happen to save the mother and her child. The omnics were physically stronger because they were made to last and you were just a doctor who hadn't particularly done much in the area of physical training. One held you down as the other hovered over you, its faceplate inches from your face. You could smell the metallic scent of the omnic from its proximity and you headbutted it. Pain shot through your head as the omnic was mostly unfazed by your pitiful attempt at your last hit in. You didn't want to die without a fight if this was going to be your final fight.

Cold and metal hands began to grab your neck loosely before beginning to slowly tighten their grip. Struggling with what might you had left, you stared into what you assumed were the omnics eyes with malice unparalleled to anything you had felt before. You didn't let down your stare as your vision began to blur, each breath becoming harder to take as the omnic tried to strangle you to death.

Just as your vision began to black out, the sound of thunderous stomps broke the silence of the street and the omnic crushing your neck in was grabbed by the torso, its hands grubbily trying to connect with your throat again. In one fell swoop, the omnic was thrown across the street and the other holding you down was hit away with a deafening clang. You were on the edge of consciousness, but you could hear the sound of a man yelling for first aid. Gently and with care, you felt cool hands far larger than normal lift you up before you leaned against a hard, metal plate and passing out.

You awoke to find yourself in a med bay, a small cot underneath and a warm blanket on top of you. Weakly you lifted your head to survey the room, noticing all the intricate and expensive looking equipment throughout the room. A petite looking woman in a doctor's garb turned at the sound of your movement and hurriedly grabbed a few things before making her way over to you. Her blonde hair was tied back in a neat ponytail, her blue eyes intense yet soft. She asked what your name was, and you gave it to her as she tapped away on a tablet.

"Ah, here we go. We haven't fully mastered the technology to identify individuals by DNA samples, so I just needed to make sure you are who you are!" she said, her accent laced in her pronunciations. "My name is Dr. Ziegler, a pleasure to meet you."

It hit you who exactly this woman was. "Dr. Ziegler? The Dr. Angela Ziegler, renowned Swiss surgeon who pioneered the breakthrough of present-day nanobiology?" you said, surprise and excitement reflected in your tone. Dr. Ziegler had been an inspiration to you, her works and findings mesmerizing. To think she stood before you was like you were living in a dream.

"I'm quite flattered that you know my work so well," she said, beginning to giggle as she sat down on the stool next to you. "But I believe we should talk about your health first, before anything else." she began, scrolling through the tablet in her hands. "Your vital signs are normal; it seems your body accepted the treatment we conducted on your damaged trachea, so that's good news."

You rubbed your throat at the mention of damage. The memories of cold, unliving hands around it flashed before your eyes, startling you. Dr. Ziegler reached out to you, her hand grabbing a hold of yours, reassuring words softly spoken as she glided her thumb over your hand.

"Did they get away?" you asked, the thought of the mother and child escaping prominent in your mind now. Ziegler looked at you, her head slightly tilted in question before she breathed an "Oh!"

"Do you mean the mother and her child?" she said, watching as you nodded your head. "They are well, I am told. I remember they were taken to another treatment bay and they asked to make sure you knew they were safe because of you."

Relief washed over you with her words. You may not have saved one life, but you saved two lives in turn. But yet, you know you would not have been alive if it wasn't for whoever had saved you back there. That mysterious man that had made it when you were at death's doorstep. "How can I pay you back?" you blurted out without really putting thought in.

Dr. Ziegler was taken back by your question, her eyes showing her confusion. "You have no need to pay any of us back. This is just what we do."

"Then I want to help too."

* * *

Geared up and ready to take off, you and Reinhardt boarded the aircraft. You greeted the others that had gotten on before you two. There was Jack sitting next to Angela, the two blondes usually always in conversation about the safety and well-being of the members of Overwatch. Lena was talking with Captain Amari about the details of this particular mission. To think that these were the people you would be spending most of your time with, and how you spent your time together was even more of a surprise. To think you had become a savior rejoiced by the world, fighting omnics to return peace to the global population.

You had just been a child who wanted to be a doctor. You had achieved that dream, your parents so happy for you and ecstatic that you were going to be helping those in need. Moving halfway across the world though, they didn't like that but they accepted your decision anyway. "Our child can take care of themselves, they don't need our help anymore." your father had said as he hugged you one last time. "But do call us if you need anything. We love you and always will!" your mother chimed in as well, tears on the verge of falling. That was the last time you had seen them, but you knew they were safe. You always made sure they were now.

Reinhardt patted the seat next to his, asking you to come and give theaging German man some company for this trip. Not like you could say no to him anyways. You grinned at him as you took your seat and he began to tell you a tale you had heard a thousand times already, wondering how he would twist the details this time around.

* * *

Despite the resistance Dr. Ziegler gave to permitting you to help in the endeavors of her organization, she eventually caved. You didn't know much about her organization at all, Overwatch as she said it was named, but you were going to do what you could to help people like they had helped you. Through Ziegler, you learned of why the omnics had started to become hostile and how it had become a global crisis. An uprising against their creators like some old-timey sci-fi movie, you thought and snorted at.

Ziegler told you of the dangers you would face by joining Overwatch, but you were adamant in your decision. The risk was worth the reward you had said to her, her eyes opening ever so slightly more at your persistence. She shook her head at you, a small laugh escaping her lips before she asked if you could stand up. It was rough, but you stood with a bit of help from her. When you stood up fully, you realized you were the only one here in the med bay.

"I'm the only one here?" you asked, confusion in your voice. Ziegler turned to you, her lips pursed lightly as she looked around the med bay.

"It was a special request from Wilhelm to have you here. Normally we wouldn't bring civilians to our own facilities," she replied as she turned back towards the exit. "We should go talk to Jack if you are looking to join, although I can't promise any results to your liking."

"Wait, but who is Wilhelm?" you asked, but she had already begun walking away. You stumbled to catch up to her, your legs not fully cooperating after who knows how long you had been out. You were still wearing the clothes you had been wearing when you last were awake, so it couldn't have been very long. "How long was I out for, Dr. Ziegler?"

"About a day, I would say. You arrived here around noon yesterday, and it is about eleven in the morning now. Your body needed time to rest and recover."

You were slightly shocked to find out you had been out a whole day, but it was understandable with the amount of stress that had piled up over the week you had been through. You began to take notice of where you were, too caught up in thought to take in account of your surroundings. A pristine hallway shined and squeaked as you walked along the tile flooring. Ziegler's heels clicked against floor as she led the way forward, taking turn after turn until finally stopping before a metal door. She pushed a button and in she went, you following shortly behind her.

"Jack, I have a new recruit I would like to sponsor."

* * *

It took a lot of convincing, but after a long debate, you were accepted as a recruit. You didn't know how to feel, exactly. This was a step into an unknown world, one that you would have never thought of. You'd be working with Dr. Ziegler herself in tending to the others when need be, her lackey as Jack described it. Field missions were a big no until training was deemed adequate, he essentially threatened both you and Ziegler with that comment.

You and Ziegler walked out of Jack's office with what could be akin to an accomplished feeling. You began to ask her about what would be the first thing you two would be doing and she simply laughed at your eagerness. "We will take it slow, for now. You need to get accustomed to nanobiology before anything else," she had stated, her heels clicking away as she walked. "But maybe you could help me with one thing before that, no?"

She led you down several more hallways that you swore you'd get lost in if it wasn't for her taking the lead before reaching an open room with a large glass window curving around an entire wall. Through the window, you could see a sliver of what must have been a sea off of an expanse of pavement and grassy earth meeting the cliffside. You could also see a large man swinging an equally large hammer around an open area near the cliffside. Ziegler looked out the window with a smile and pointed to the man. "That... is Wilhelm, but he would prefer if you call him Reinhardt," she said, noticing your awe at his exposition of strength. "He's been moody since I denied him access to see you, so perhaps you can cheer him up with your presence?"

"Reinhardt… he saved me, didn't he, Dr. Ziegler?" you said, slightly stumbling through your words as tears brimmed at the edges of your eyes. Ziegler moved closer to you, placing one hand lightly on your back while the other brushed your now falling tears off your face.

"He did, and he would be very happy to see that you're alive and well," she said, her voice barely a whisper. She giggled a little as she nudged you to follow her, her hand now gently squeezing your shoulder. "How about we meet him together?" she said, leading you outside, the wind blowing softly and the smell of sea salt permeating the air.

At the sound of Ziegler's heels, the giant of a man turned to you both, his eyes squinting before opening wide. A smile ripped across his face as a hearty and loud laugh boomed from him. You noticed the scar over his left eye, but you didn't think much of it. It made him look rugged, yet handsome, and oddly whole. He was a character as large as his stature, you could tell that from just this small moment alone.

"Angela! The little one is up and out of bed now? Were they as strong as I said they were?" Reinhardt said, his tone excited almost like a dog who found his owner had returned home. He looked you over once before grabbing you, lifting you off your feet into a very powerful hug, laughing mightily. "Strong as I remember, it looks! Tell me, little one, are you here to stay like I thought?"

You laughed a little through the hold you were in. Had this been why you were brought here by his request? "Did you expect me to stay?" you asked, a bit of coyness making its way into your voice.

"A strong will like yours would be wasted anywhere else, my friend."

* * *

You spent a few years working under Dr. Ziegler - Angela, as she preferred you call her after working dutifully by her side for so long- before being permitted to have your first field mission. You had learned a lot about nanobiology from Angela, all the applications and uses on and off the battlefield it had, as well as how necessary it was to combat the current Omnic Crisis. You had never been allowed to see the fighting going on, you were always left behind to treat those who were at the med bays you were stationed to during missions. At first, the injuries were so shocking and nerve-wracking it would take a moment to react, but you soon became accustomed to the consequences of war.

Over the years, you had grown to understand the purpose of Overwatch in full: s strike force set on swiftly stopping the advances of the omnics global presence. Backed by the United Nations, you had access to equipment and individuals with limitless capabilities, and you grew to know them as people and not just heroes. They were all human after all, just like you; they bled, felt pain, and cried at the losses they encountered. It was tough holding the weight of the world upon just a handful of shoulders, but it had to be done.

Angela and Reinhardt, as well as Jack, had helped you train to be a medic on the battlefront. Angela had taught you how to use the Valkyrie unit, which led to many, many crash collisions in your first attempts. Eventually, you did get the hang of it, not to the degree of mastery like Angela herself but capable enough to use it adequately. You learned the importance of your own health, and although risking your life was necessary, it wasn't always the only course of action. You couldn't save everyone, she had told you, so you had to know when to press the offense and when to retreat.

Jack was, to put lightly, a harsh and unforgiving teacher. But he had to be, that you knew was certain because war wasn't going to change to be any less cruel or merciless than it was. He taught you how to use a gun, much to Angela's disapproval, and how to be as precautious as possible during missions. You may be a medic, he had said, but you were also a soldier out there in the midst of combat. Remember your objective and complete it with minimal casualties he preached to you.

Reinhardt had taught you about the strength of will and courage. The mentality of war was gruesome and exhausting, but that was a factor you had to accept to make it on the battlefield. He told you to always be strong and confident in your decisions, to accept that reality was tough to swallow, and to trust your superiors and fellow comrades. He had been sullen at the last lesson, as though it was a grim reminder of his past, but you didn't push to find out. Reinhardt would tell you if he felt he should, you knew that from all the time you had spent with him.

You and Reinhardt had spent the most time together, actually, when you looked back at it. He had always been a gentle soul off the battlefield, but a fierce, unrelenting ally in battle. Ever since that first meeting, he had been a mentor, a critic, but most importantly, a friend. A man of steel both in and out of his suit, a sturdy shoulder to release all your inner emotions you had to keep bottled up as you witnessed the crisis firsthand. He kept you strong by staying by your side, and he was the first to volunteer to oversee you on your first field mission.

* * *

"And that, my friend, is how I got this scar!" Reinhardt said, his loud voice amplified by the confines of the aircraft.

"I know that's a lie, Reinhardt. You change this story almost every time you tell it," you told him sternly, your arms crossed as you looked at him. He hadn't changed much in the years you had known him, although his hair had started to turn white early on and he kept a tidy beard now. There was a charm about him that grew bigger as he grew older; the way his eyes showed his years while he laughed, the rough and aged calluses that were on his fingers, the shine and glow of his undying love for himself and his friends. "Magnificent…" you muttered without realizing.

"Magnificent! How you flatter this old man with compliments!" Reinhardt said, bellowing laughter following his words. Your face was tinted red from your accidental slip up, although this wasn't exactly the first time you had let your thoughts become vocal by mistake. Reinhardt knew this as well as he gave your hand a small squeeze, reassurance that he was only speaking in jest. How you had become so intertwined with the German was beyond you, but it felt right to be by his side through thick and thin.

* * *

Your first mission was a great leap into the unknown for you. The objective was clear: infiltrate the omnic stronghold located in central Mexico and destroy its omnium. The strike team was you, Reinhardt, an agent named Lena, and Captain Amari. The formation was cookie-cutter formation: Reinhardt in the front taking the bulk of the enemies' attention, Lena gunning down where she could, and you and Captain Amari in the back providing support from afar. She was an outstanding shot, her and her sniper rifle, and you felt safe with her watching over you and your allies' backs.

But even with all the precaution and briefings on the intricacies of the mission, you were nervous, shakes rolling through you. Captain Amari did her best to soothe your nerves, and Lena tried to crack jokes to lighten the mood, but it was all for naught. This was different than what you had gone through a few years ago at the start of the crisis. You knew the omnics wanted to kill you and there was no hiding when you jump right into their frontlines. If the strike team failed, there was no chance of rescue. This was war, frightening and cruel, and you were going to be right in the middle of it.

Reinhardt was notified of your condition and he took a seat next to you, his large frame spilling over slightly into your seat. He apologized for intruding on your personal space and you accepted his apology; there was nothing he could really do about his size after all. As you sat there, nerves still tingling and on edge, Reinhardt took your hand in his. Surprised, you looked at him to find an answer, his face revealing nothing but unabashed content.

Without hesitation, he began to tell you about his time in the German army. He had joined just after turning eighteen, ready and happy to serve his country as a soldier. On and on he went about his times in the mud-filled and sleepless weeks of training camp, how his commanders were all hardasses but cared about each of them like their own children. He recounted his first mission, a standard patrol near the border of Germany and Poland. Apparently, there had been a human trafficking cartel that frequented between the two countries and him and his platoon were to be sent on reconnaissance of the area.

Obviously, it being his first official mission, Reinhardt was very excited to go. But, he said, deep down he was as nervous as you were now. There were many things that could go wrong on that mission. No information on whether the cartel was armed, and if they were to what extent. How many people would there be if they were traveling across the border today? What would the traffickers do to the hostages if the platoon was discovered? Reinhardt had thought of all those questions, but he swallowed his fear.

"Our greatest weapon is that we are not alone when we fight; we have others to trust and to pull us up off of our knees if we fall. My friend, I promise to be your shield, from fear or omnics. I will hold the line until my last breath!"

His words melted away your insecurities of the mission. You looked to the others here with you - Lena and Captain Amari- and they smiled back at you. This was not just your fight, but theirs too. You weren't going in alone, but with them by your side and watching over your back. If you went down, they would be right there to pick you back up. And you knew that you would do the same for them, too.

"Thank you, Reinhardt. I will trust you to..." you paused, "trust you all to see this mission through. I hope to be of great use to all of you." You gave each of them a smile and small nod, a sign of appreciation for being here with you.

"That is the spirit, little one! To the success of our mission!" Reinhardt said loudly, his hand connecting with your back a little harder than intended. Captain Amari and Lena tried to hold back their laughter as you fell from your seat from the impact, Reinhardt apologizing for his action profusely.

"Captain Amari," the pilot's voice broke the noise we had created, "we are approaching the drop point. Prepare to disembark."

"Thank you for the heads up. You all heard the man, get ready to drop into the fray!" Captain Amari said, her voice filled with inspiration and courage.

"Aye, Captain!"

* * *

The mission was a success. In three hours you had taken the omnic stronghold by storm and located the core of the omnium. With deactivation codes in tow, the core was forcibly shut down by Captain Amari. Well, that and the smashing of the control servers by Reinhardt. It was a bit exciting to watch him swing his rocket hammer about, his laughter filled to the brim with pure German joy.

There had been little complication during battle. Although the omnics vastly outnumbered our own, their protocols did not fully account for Lena, who you were genuinely surprised to watch in combat. Utilizing a piece of tech that channeled her chronal disassociation - whatever that meant, you didn't really understand the concept- she literally teleported back and forth across the battlefield. You had only heard the rumors surrounding her past, something about a freak accident and her presumed death testing a new aircraft, but to see her in action? It was outstanding.

Captain Amari was an excellent shot as expected, taking out several tens, if not a hundred or so, omnics from afar. Her accuracy only matched by her ability to command the battlefield from her perch. She never slowed down as she took shot after shot, giving orders over telecoms one after another. No wonder she was a captain, you had thought.

You had already known the battle prowess of Reinhardt from the many days you spent training with him. You knew his quirks, his strengths, and his weaknesses from all the times you had to coerce him to let you make sure he wasn't injured from his missions. Angela had left you to take care of him after she found out you had a far better success rate of getting him to come in for post-mission checkups than she had.

"Ahaha! That was only a sting! Do you omnics have nothing stronger than that!?" Reinhardt would yell, heavy fire assaulting his shield. You very well knew that meant he had been hit, and if your suspicions were correct, it had hurt far more than a sting.

"I am unharmed, my friend! Do not worry about me!" meant he was definitely hurting somewhere but he wasn't going to tell you where.

"There's still fight in me yet! I am still kicking!" was his way of rebelling against you telling him he needed to rest for the day or to fall back from his position.

Reinhardt was a stubborn man, but his stubbornness only went so far when you made it known that you were worried about him. Being his medic, student, and friend made it easy for him to trust you fully, even on the battlefield. He knew that you trusted him to believe in your decisions and you would, in turn, trust his, aiding him in whatever fiasco he dived into steel-helmeted head first. Captain Amari was especially relieved that you had the ability to control and understand the hulking German under the stress of combat.

You had shown the capabilities of being a sturdy asset to the organization, flying in and out of combat to apply medical aid when necessary. You had grown more and more adept to the Valkyrie unit over the years, at times matching Angela in our ability to utilize the suit to its full potential. It saved you many times from the line of fire of lone omnic combatants and it also provided your allies with a bird's eye view when you were safe to take flight. Although you didn't use a caduceus staff like Angela, you had Torbjörn and her create a more personal, close-quarters healing apparatus. It suited your needs better than the staff, sacrificing the damage boosting functionality for increased biotic healing. You felt safer and more in tune with this equipment and you felt it showed.

After being picked up at the designated location, the four of you talked about the victory you had just procured. Lena was bouncing around the aircraft, partially figuratively, happily going on about the mission's success. It was hard to keep up with her speed, but it was entertaining nonetheless. Captain Amari was sipping a cup of tea she had made between sentences. You wondered how she kept it from spilling despite the aircraft's turbulence at times. Reinhardt was, very loudly, boasting about how he smashed the omnics into the bolts and nuts they were made of, his arms motioning with the same fierceness he swung his hammer with.

Laughter escaped your lips at the three before you, catching them off guard slightly. You assured them it was nothing personal, just how funny it was to watch the legendary members of Overwatch, protectors of the world, acting so intensely about something that was so regular in their lives. But you understood too, you were feeling a lot of positive emotions from your victory. It made you giddy and if it wasn't for the self-control you had you too would be bouncing off the walls like Lena and proudly announcing how you "kicked those omnics' metal asses!" You didn't, though, and instead chose to enjoy the lively company of your allies the rest of the way home.

* * *

"We'll be dropping in ten klicks. Lena and Angela will be with me on the first drop. The rest of you," Jack motioned towards you, Captain Amari, and Reinhardt, "will drop on the second roundabout of the drop off zone. Clear?"

"Yes sir!" we all replied, hands making quick salutes on our foreheads. You looked at Reinhardt and Captain Amari before we all nodded, silently agreeing to do our best out there. The plan was for Jack and his team to grab the attention of any patrol units and get the main forces to rally on them as they moved away from the drop zone. Next, we would drop and take a path through the forces who would be unexpecting of us as we divided them before both of our teams pushed them back together. Everything was laid out for us to score another victory against the omnic forces, the years being fruitful for Overwatch's success.

You felt Reinhardt grab your hand, tugging lightly. You turned to him fully, looking up into the man's light green eye, his scar over his left eye having faded a little over time. He looked at you with a bit of worry, and you placed your other hand over his in reassurance. "I promise I'll stay safe, don't worry," you mouthed to him. He had developed a habit of being overprotective of you in recent years, always making sure that you were prepared and okay with every little detail of the mission you'd be going on. You knew he had at some point convinced Jack to send him on every mission you were deployed on just to watch over you, to make sure of your well being himself.

"I know. I'll be your shield," Reinhardt mouthed back to you, his lips curling into a wide grin before pulling you into a light hug. You returned it, taking in his smell, almost always a light fragrance of vanilla, and the definition of his torso. His beard tickled the top of your head as it brushed against you, his breathing slow and deep. For a moment, you forgot all your surroundings as you reveled in his touch, but you were brought back by the cough of Jack before he announced his team would drop in two klicks.

"Let's make this a successful mission, everyone. For Overwatch!"

"For Overwatch!"

* * *

The members of Overwatch held a surprise small celebration the day after you arrived home from your first mission. You had just come back from training with Reinhardt, which had gone on for a bit longer than normal but you didn't say anything, when they all yelled congratulations in unison. The main living area had been strung with streamers and various decorations that were a bit mismatched for the occasion. That didn't matter though as you looked to Reinhardt, then to Jack and Captain Amari, then back to Reinhardt. You were so shocked at the scene before you that you couldn't really believe your own eyes.

Reinhardt grabbed your shoulders and gave you a push towards the others, chuckling as he brought his face closer to your ear. "Congratulations, my friend, on a successful first mission," he said, his breath causing the hairs on your neck to stand up. You blushed lightly at the proximity of his face, but you shook it away as you came face to face with Jack. He extended his hand towards you and you took it hesitantly, his firm grip rocking your hand up and down.

"Congratulations, rookie," he said to you matter of factly. "Your first mission as a field agent and you come back with an impressive victory under your belt. I heard many good things from Captain Amari about you and your actions on the battlefield. This is to you," he motioned to the small party before you, "and to many more successful missions to come."

Lena leaped up from her seat to hug you, her words coming out far too fast for you to comprehend what exactly she was saying, but you assumed it was some sort of long-winded congratulations. You looked to see Captain Amari standing next to you now, her hand coming to meet your back as she said a small bit on how impressed she was with you and how she hoped to fight alongside you again. Lena eventually let go of you before bounding off to the kitchen for what you think she said was drinks.

Angela stepped up to you from her spot against the wall, her classic footwear of heels clicking sharply. She handed you a small, flat present wrapped snugly with blue paper. "It's not much, as I got it made in such a short notice, but I hope it will be enough," she said before smiling fully, head tilting slightly to the side. You thanked her before opening the gift from one end, amazed in the diligence and care put into the wrapping. Upon removing the paper, you discovered that inside was a small picture frame with a photo of you and Reinhardt wrestling in the med bay with Angela in the front taking the photo. You remembered when this was taken as it had been the first time you had been asked to look over Reinhardt after a mission of his. He had been such a nuisance, acting like a child at times to you just trying to check up on him, Angela laughing as you got more and more flustered with him. Eventually, you just tackled the man, trying to get him to lift his shirt so you could see if he was injured which in turn caused him to wrestle back with you. Encaptured in this photo, there you two were, you looking at Angela for help as you saw her try to sneak in a picture of both of you, a hand over her mouth trying to hold back her laughter.

"Angela… This is…" you tried to say "beautiful" but your emotions overcame you and you began to cry. Angela was a little shocked as she grabbed your arms and kept you upright, but she soon understood that your tears weren't from sadness but happiness. You could hear Reinhardt ask what was the matter before you handed him the photo, his eyes scanning over the captured scene before he let out a mighty roar of laughter. You laughed too, your tears still falling as you brought Angela into a hug. She patted your back softly as she returned the hug.

Lena came back into the room with a platter dangerously filled with glasses of varying degrees of being overfilled. She began to exclaim that "The drinks have arrived!" before taking notice of your disheveled state. "Why are they crying?" you heard her whisper to Jack. You released Angela from your hug and turned to Lena, a smile adorning your face. She looked at you, light confusion in your expression, before she realized what was going on. "You're so happy you're crying, aren't you!" she exclaimed before handing you a drink, the platter tipping enough that Jack nervously grabbed it before it possibly spilled. You laughed more, taking the drink from her and handing it to Reinhardt, but he refused.

"The first swig will be yours, my friend! This is your celebration, not mine!" he said, his hand cupping yours as he encouraged you to drink. You weren't even sure what was exactly in the glass, but it smelled alcoholic. With Reinhardt guiding your hand, you took a large sip of the beverage. You physically shook at discovering it was straight whiskey, the burning liquid sliding down your throat. How did Lena expect anyone to drink this entire glass?

Reinhardt chuckled as he took the glass from you, taking one sniff before downing the glass in a few chugs. The room exploded in cheers as Reinhardt handed the glass back to you, a large smile gracing his face. You looked at him with utter awe and a bit of worry and fear. He simply shrugged back at you. Lena handed you a different glass, taking the one you already had, saying this time it wasn't whiskey but red wine. Again, a glass not exactly suited for serving alcoholic beverages and almost entirely filled to the top. "Lena, you can't expect me to drink all this!" you said in disapproval.

"You don't have to! I bet Reinhardt will finish whatever you don't want," she said as she moved around the room, offering each member a beverage of their choice. You casually sipped the wine, enjoying the sweet taste as you sat down on one of three couches in the room. Reinhardt took the rest of the couch as he sat down next to you, his arm falling to rest along the top of the couch. He already had another drink and it was half gone; you worried that he might get drunk and do something stupid.

The day turned into night as you conversed with your fellow comrades. Although, it felt like they were more than that. You all had been through a lot together and you all knew each other pretty well. They were your friends as well as your comrades, you concluded. Yes, your friends, all of them.

As the night went on, some began to excuse themselves for the night. A few were more intoxicated than others, Lena having tried to match Reinhardt in a drinking contest while Jack and Angela kept themselves to one drink each. Captain Amari had quite a few drinks, at least three glasses of the various wine Lena had poured. How much was that exactly? The glasses were awfully tall and full… You hoped no one would have a bad hangover tomorrow, although Lena was probably far too gone for that to be reality. Jack escorted Lena to her bedroom, and Angela and Captain Amari walked back together, leaving you and Reinhardt as the only two in the room. Reinhardt had been quite the heart of the party, and now he sat here with you quietly, his eyes lightly glossed over from the all the alcohol he had consumed.

"Okay, Reinhardt, how many fingers am I holding up?" you said, holding up three fingers from your position on the couch. You had only had the glass of red wine at the beginning of the party and that sip of whiskey, so you were still pretty coherent. Reinhardt laughed at you, his voice resounding off the walls of the room.

"Three, my friend! If you think I am drunk then you have another thing coming!" he said, his voice not lowering in volume. You brought your finger to his mouth in a signal to be quieter. You had closed a considerable amount of distance between you and him to do that and there was now roughly a foot between your faces. Reinhardt looked at your with a fierceness that was different than one he had ever shown before and he grabbed you as he lifted you off the couch. He took both your hands in his as he placed you on the ground, moving the couch you had just sat on to the wall with just a kick of his leg. "I think now is a better time than any for me to ask something of you," he began. "May I have a dance with you? In celebration of your mission, of course!"

You didn't really know what to say. He had already moved your hands into position so it didn't seem like you had much choice. "I guess so," you said in response.

"You can say no if you want to. You won't hurt this old German's heart!" Reinhardt said, his hands loosening their grip. You shook your head in disagreement, looking into his eye with yours. You nodded, his mouth forming a smile as he nodded once before beginning to guide you around the room. For his stature he was graceful and elegant, and even though you didn't really know how to dance he made up for it by going slow and helping you move with him. It was comforting, and you began to lie your head against his chest as you danced in the moonlight that was beginning to pour through the windows.

Time seemed to slow down as you and Reinhardt danced to the rhythm of a nonexistent beat. You couldn't really explain what was going on, but it was a priceless feeling as you felt your breathing synchronize with his. Although his hands were rough from combat, they were soft in this moment, and he smelled of vanilla and the alcohol he had consumed earlier. You closed your eyes as you continued to dance with him, feeling his head come to rest on top of yours. It must have been several minutes before he broke the silence, lifting his head off yours.

"I would never have thought that my heart could beat this fast outside of the thrill of battle," he said, his usual loud volume turned down to barely a whisper. Your face reddened as you began to take full notice of what had been happening and you raised your head to meet Reinhardt's gaze. His face showed a strong expression of unparalleled contentment, his eyes crinkled in smiles of their own. But there was something, different, something that resonated deeply within you when you looked at him now. He took note of tint adorning your cheeks and slipped one hand to pull a piece of hair behind your ear.

And he kissed you, and you kissed him back. The deep feeling you had within you erupted as your heartbeat accelerated. His lips tasted lightly of whiskey, the touch of them soft against yours. Heat burned in your cheeks as the kiss continued, his hand cool against the back of your neck. When he released you from the kiss, he looked deep into your eyes with something primal yet controlled, a beast caged within staring back at me. You kissed him again, your eyes closing this time as he brought his other hand to the small of your back before lifting you into the air with one arm.

"I think," he started to say as he broke the kiss again, "we should take this somewhere else." You nodded fervently before you leaned your head into the crook of his neck. As he carried you, you began to realize the feeling of butterflies in your stomach and the urge below. As well, you started to recall all the long glances you and Reinhardt had been making over the years working together. How you both had always seemed to click more than the others did. The things you had told each other about the monsters of your pasts, opening yourself to show the vulnerabilities and insecurities you both had kept locked away. It was all coming together now, here, in its fruition of emotions and long ignored feelings.

You heard the click of a door closing behind you as Reinhardt gently laid you down onto a soft, cushioned bed. This was his room, you noticed. He hovered over you, his face barely a few inches away from your as his breath ghosted your face. Even though it smelled of whiskey, he had already assured you of his state of mind, but you were unsure. He kissed you once, twice, before he took notice of your newfound hesitance.

"Are you afraid? Do you not want this?" he asked, his voice questioning but filled with understanding undertones.

"I just… need to know something," you started to say before going silent. Reinhardt stared at you before turning over to lie beside you on the bed, the bed groaning softly as it adjusted to his weight. You and he lied there for a few moments before you continued your thoughts. "I need to know that this isn't just a momentary thing, something that isn't going to go away tomorrow morning." You could feel tears starting to collect in your ducts, your voice shaking a bit as you spoke. This feeling was so intense and you didn't want it to just disappear after tonight. Your tears fell silently as you felt Reinhardt sit up, his hand gently wiping away the tear that cascaded down your cheek. You looked at him, your eyes pleading to him alongside your words, "Please tell me this is real, Reinhardt. Please… tell me it's real…"

He cupped your cheek as he brought his face close to yours, his words coming out truly soft and sound.

"This is real, all of it, my love."

You opened yourself to him that night and he took you, wholly, gently, and with the care of a lover. You felt the world disappear around you as you felt the slickness of sweat cover your body, the smell of vanilla mixing with the smell of sex. All that mattered was you and him, this moment that was not a dream but reality. You called his name as he caressed you, proclaimed your feelings for him as he embraced you tightly. Gasping for breath, you both released yourselves fully to each other. The sheets were warm and untidy when you fell asleep in his arms that night, the steadying rise and fall of his chest lulling you to sleep. A slumber that would not release you into a world where this moment had fleeted, but into a world of his love and care.

* * *

You landed gracefully behind Reinhardt as you descended from the aircraft. Jack and his team had already made it a considerable distance from the drop zone when your team was designated to drop. He gave a quick look at you and Captain Amari as she landed, a thumbs up going out before turning to make way on the designated path we were to take. Captain Amari told you she would find high ground to cover us as we made our way through the city. You nodded as you watched her run off into a collection of alleyways, disappearing around a corner.

Reinhardt and you made your way through the city, unhindered by any significant forces besides the stray omnic. The plan was going accordingly, and you heard over telecoms Captain Amari had positioned herself a few blocks ahead of our current position. You relayed back to her, asking if she could pinpoint her location on your minimap. A small pin appeared on your map signalling her location, you thanking her as she ordered you both to make haste before cutting off communication.

Reinhardt had turned to you, his front facing you entirely and his helmet in one of his hands. He looked at you with a look you knew very well. You moved to meet him, reaching up to kiss him. His armor made him much taller than normal and you barely made up the height difference on your toes. It was kind of embarrassing that you had to float above the ground to reach him, but you knew he wasn't going to press on until you did what you could call a mission ritual he had started. You giggled as he tried to continue the kiss as you pulled back, his lips slightly frowning before pulling up into a grin. He put his helmet back on and reached his armor-covered hand to your face, the cool metal sending a chill down your body.

"Keep safe out there," he said to you.

"You as well, and don't be so stingy about asking for my help!" you said back, a bit of snark in your tone. Reinhardt just laughed at you, turning to begin marching forward. As you two made your way through the streets, you told him that you would make your way into the air to watch over the battlefield with Captain Amari. He made a small, sad groan before giving you the go to take off, assuring you he'd be fine by his lonesome self.

You took to the skies and made it a considerable height upwards before you heard over your comms Captain Amari yell, fear in her voice.

"Sniper! Keep moving!"

The words came out as the crack of a sniper rifle broke through the air, the bullet making its connection with its target. You felt your chest piece crack and give way under the pressure of the bullet's collision, the ballistic carving a path through your chest and out your back. The Valkyrie unit, damaged from the impact, gave way as you fell from above, the ground colliding with your side roughly. You tumbled as you hit the ground, falling onto your back as you came to a stop.

You heard the crack of another shot ring out and what you thought was Captain Amari cursing. She had never cursed a day you had known her, but today was different it seemed. You lied there, hand pressing to the bullet wound as blood pumped out of you. The bullet had pierced the upper part of your heart and you felt the nanobiotics trying to flow from your right hand into the wound; your left arm was utterly useless from taking the brunt of the fall. You had opted out of letting nanobots into your bloodstream like Angela had undergone, saying you weren't comfortable with that kind of operation. Now, maybe it wasn't a bad idea.

Small laughter escaped your lips as you felt your hand fall from your chest. Your bleeding wasn't stopping and you couldn't bring your hand back up to your chest. You heard the the faint yelling of Reinhardt as your vision started to fog, the clattering of metal as his armored arms came to hold you closely. He was crying, helmet off, holding your hand over your chest.

"Please, please work!" he cried, his tears falling onto your chest. You knew what he was trying to do, but you couldn't will yourself to activate the nanobiotic equipment. Your living moments were fading too quickly, you could feel it all slipping away with your heartbeat struggling to continue to keep stable.

"Reinhardt…" you whispered, your voice barely able to go any louder. It pained you to speak, but you had to. His eye met yours, filled with panic and overflowing with tears. "I need you… to do something for me…"

"You need help! Whatever you have to ask must wait!" he said, his voice cracking as he held your hand tighter. "I need you alive! I need you!"

"Reinhardt, I know," you said, your eyes closing as you coughed blood. The pain was beginning to numb and you felt too weak to continue what you wanted to say, but you pushed to go on. "But I need you… to hold the line for them. For me, hold the line and be their shield. They need you right now."

"No! I'm not leaving you here to die!" Reinhardt was bawling at this point, his voice far from its normal pitch and demeanor. He held you so closely, the metal of his armor cool and soothing. "You can't die, not now!"

"My life has been complete since you saved me back then," you choked out, your voice barely coming out. The cool feeling of his armor had disappeared and you felt nothing but your shallow breathing and desperate hold your heart tried to keep on life. "But you… have a lot more to live for still… So please, for me… my love, Reinhardt Wilhelm… hold the line…"

Your words came out just as your heart gave way and your body began to go limp, the world disappearing as your life slipped away. Reinhardt cursed the world as he held you in his arms, Captain Amari having informed Angela of the situation as she descended onto the scene. But there was nothing to do, you were already gone. You had died on the battlefield, serving the purpose you had set forth to serve to your fullest.

* * *

The following week was filled with despair as your death set in. Reinhardt had retreated from the combat zone with your body in his arms, never letting go of your hand the entire way back to headquarters. The others soon followed, deeming the mission a failure, but not before dealing a considerably large blow to the omnic forces there.

Reinhardt had pleaded with Angela once she arrived to do all she could, but she denied him saying there was nothing she could do now. Angered by her decision, he slammed his fist into the wall, destroying it before storming off. Angela sunk to the ground of the med bay, crying deeply by the surgery table you lied atop as she realized how helpless she was in this situation.

No one knew what happened to Reinhardt that day; he just disappeared. Captain Amari and Jack searched all across the facility but found no sign of the German. It was only later the next day did they find him, passed out on the rooftop, a blanket underneath him and the photo you had received from your first mission celebration next to him. When he awoke to the concerns of his allies, he broke down in sobs, saying this had been your special hiding place to meditate and cool off after missions.

Lena didn't come out of her room for two days after hearing of your death. She had been fond of everyone in Overwatch, but you she was especially fond of. You had always been the one to contest her in banter and wit and you had been her confidant on many things that had troubled her. Even though she had joined before you, she looked up to you as a leader and ally.

The others didn't know what to say at the news of your fate. Torbjörn spent days looking over his schematics and banging things together to see what he could have done better with your equipment, his cursing only growing louder as reality set in fully. Winston, although you hadn't made much contact with him, depleted his stock of peanut butter due to the stress of losing an ally. The members of Blackwatch - Genji, McCree, Reyes- paid their respects as well.

Eventually, the news of your death reached your parents too. They were heartbroken to hear their child had died in the midst of battle, your father trying his best to hold his flowing tears back as he tried to comfort his wife's incoherent wails of pain and sorrow. Your body was to be given to them and they were to decide what to do with your remains. They chose to bury you in your hometown.

The funeral had no expenses spared as Overwatch gave its all to respect the service you had given it. Jack gave a speech to the masses of crying and pained individuals in attendance. The mother and child you had saved, the child now a healthy teenage girl, was flown in at their request. Reinhardt, dressed in a black suit and tie solemnly stood at your casket, his hand shakily running over the smooth wood. He looked at your peaceful face, your hands closed over your heart and your Overwatch dress blues adorning your body

"I… will hold the line for you, my love… Always."

**Author's Note:**

> After roughly a day of this fic being up, I'd like to write out my thought process on the direction and development of this fanfiction. As said in the notes up top, this was an idea I jotted down roughly a year ago in September of 2016. Many fictions don't usually dabble in the concept of character death in a canon-centric (which I guess I can call this fic) environment, and I, being slightly insane, decided that that was a good idea to play with. Verbatim, from my notes, "OC/Second-person dies... relives memories with Reinhardt and others... emotional connection with Reinhardt." So, I hit all my bases from what I had originally set out to do.
> 
> However, my decision was counter to what I had put down back in 2016. Had I chosen to go down the path I had written originally, there would have been little reason to be involved in the development of the characters and any feelings that might manifest while reading if you were to die at the beginning instead of at the end. So - again, slightly insane- I decided it was far better to have the reader climb a mountain where each step upwards was another positive outcome meant to soften your foresight and create an expectation of a happily ever after only to end up having me stab you in the stomach as you reached the summit and push you down the mountainside. Insult to injury added on, I made you dig your own grave and watch your own funeral service. 
> 
> So that was my intention, if it was fully and properly executed, that is; it's very much so on the reader to feel connected in a second-person perspective. Since this was a one-shot that I could have maybe turned into a longer, more drawn out fiction where I might have played around with development more I only feel slightly enticed to say I did a job well done. I like what I did with the story, that's not something I will lie about, there's just a bit of nuance missing that I wish was there.
> 
> Anyways, enough of that dribble. Was my writing effective, interesting, utter garbage? I don't know, I'm biased! You tell me! Thoughts and comments are always welcomed by me with open arms!


End file.
